


Surprise!

by Asher_Henry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Henry/pseuds/Asher_Henry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a surprise from her friends and they get one as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Fem-slash, sexual situations.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was woken up this morning by the feel of soft lips trailing their way down her neck and nimble hands ghosting over her muscular stomach. A small whimper escaped her lips as one of the hands made its way lower slipping under the elastic of her boxers. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was in a muscle shirt and boxers, her usual night time attire, and she was wishing she had slept in the nude. All thoughts, however, left her as that delicious hand began to rub her core. Now she was fully awake. A familiar giggle vibrated against her throat as a sharp gasp escaped her. Grabbing the neck of the person responsible for the sweet torture she was experiencing she drew the person's head back and crashed their lips together, instantly introducing her tongue to their mouth.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Ginny asked for the thousandth time. She was sitting on the couch at the Burrow watching as everyone around her continued to get ready. It was Hermione's birthday today and someone, she wasn't sure who, decided it would be a good idea to surprise her this morning. All the Weasley clan and Harry and Minerva were on hand. No one had really seen her since she was promoted to head of the Department of Mysteries.

Kingsley had insisted to Molly that the job was demanding yes, but nothing that Hermione couldn't handle. Molly hadn't seen her in a while and was afraid she was not eating right and was worried for her overall health and happiness. Like any good mother would be. Ron was especially happy with this surprise party idea. It had been so long since he and Hermione had been in the same room together and he was still positive that they would end up together in the end. Everyone else wasn't so confident however.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Breaking apart when air became an issue Hermione finally opened her eyes to look at the person who was driving her wild in the most pleasurable ways possible. Narcissa was staring back at her with lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. She looked beautiful. Hermione closed the gap between them and peppered Narcissa with butterfly kisses and then a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. Narcissa rolled Hermione on to her back and sat up straddling the younger women and began to slowly grind herself on Hermione, knowing she could feel how turned on she was. Hermione groaned as she felt how wet Cissy was. She began running her hands along Cissy's sides and across her flat stomach. Narcissa moaned as Hermione began to unclasp and remove her bra. Hermione sat up and kissed and licked the familiar flesh of her lover. At a particularly loud moan Hermione cast a wand-less wordless silencing spell around the room and continued her exploration of her lover's body.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Molly asked the group gathered at her home. A round of 'yeses' came from the group and then they were off. They Apparated to an alley one block away from her flat and began to make their way over. Hermione had given keys to Harry, Ginny, and Molly for emergencies. Harry cast a quick silencing spell and the group made their way into the house and up the stairs to her room. They didn't notice the silencing spell that was cast on the room in all the excitement of their little genius plan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa's head was thrown back to give Hermione more access to her sweet skin and she buried her hands in Hermione's hair. Pulling her lover back she whispered 'happy birthday' before capturing Hermione in another heated kiss.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Counting to three Harry threw the door open and everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Narcissa immediately buried her face in Hermione's hair and covered herself as best she could.

"What the Hell?" Hermione yelled as she pulled the covers over Narcissa body, trying to conceal her as best she could.

A collective 'Sorry' quickly came from the group as Harry slammed the door blocking them from view. Hermione called her wand and placed several wards on the door before taking a deep breath. It was then she noticed Cissy was shaking. Thinking she was crying Hermione began to comfort her.

"Shh, It's okay. They didn't see anything but your back. I can't believe that just happened. Cissy, love, look at me please?" She asked in a pleading voice.

When Narcissa looked at her, her face was red and she had a 'shit-eating grin' on her face. Seeing this Hermione realized she had been laughing and couldn't stop herself from starting to laugh too. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter they finally calmed down enough to catch their breathes. Blue eyes met brown and they leaned in to share a kiss.

"That has to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever had happen to me." Narcissa said as she buried her face in Hermione's neck.

"Well at least they don't know who you are, but they'll find out soon enough." Hermione said, taking in the look on Narcissa's face as she shot up and looked Hermione in the eyes. "No use in trying to hide anything anymore."

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked cupping Hermione's face in her hands.

Looking into Cissy's eyes and seeing all the love they held for her she shook her head and said "Yes." before she kissed her soundly on the lips.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After getting dressed Narcissa kissed Hermione one more time before Apparating to her sister's home for a surprise breakfast visit. Hermione warned her not say anything in front of Tonks if she didn't want to deal with the witch making jokes for the rest of the year about what happened. Cissy just smiled and with a pop was gone. Hermione took a deep breath before walking out of the room to find an empty house. A letter was left apologizing for the whole fiasco and wishing her a happy birthday and saying they understood if she was mad at them and didn't want to see them for a while. Hermione just shook her head and called up the image of the Burrow.

"May as well just pull the band-aid off completely." She said to herself before a loud pop filled her home and then it was empty.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
